Love is Stronger: A Hijack Fanfiction
by Nightmareslayerkitty
Summary: I suck at summarys and this one i just couldn't think of one so sorry but it's just my first try at a fanfiction of any kind so ENJOY! WARNING : Rating mite go up for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH (HTTYD) OR (ROTG)! THE ONLY THINGS I HAVE A SAY IN IS THE PLOT AND MY COs.

SO, HI THERE! This is my first fanfic ever and I have to say that I'am having fun. So yeah, I have nothing else to say, so enjoy and R/R please! THANK YOU!

Hiccup's POV:

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "HICCUP GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOl!" yelled my uncle Gobber from down stairs. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "AHAH! Alright, I'm up, I'm up" I blindly reached around for my alarm clock on the nightstand next to my bed. After five failed attempts at locating it, I gave up and sat up in bed and reached for the thing and smash my fist on it causing the annoying sound to stop. I looked at the alarm and checked the day, Monday (_Ah, another day of school_) I thought to myself as I got out of my bed. After a shower to wash the sleep away, I got dressed. A brown long sleeve under with a green short sleeve over it and a pair of black jeans and green Convers. Once I was done, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen where I found my uncle cooking breakfast.

"Morin Hiccup, your breakfast is on the table, " he said while gesturing to the dining table by the window. "Thanks Gobber" I thanked him, then sat at the table and began to eat, shortly after Gobber joined me. We sat there in calm silence until Gobber cleared his throat " so Hiccup what plans do you have for today" I looked up from my plate of eggs and looked at him. He had bacon crums on his beard making me have to bite back a laugh. I had a sip of my orange juice before speaking " ah oh you know the usual. School, art club after school and then back home. The normal thing, why?" I ended with a puzzled look at Gobber. He almost never asked me what I was going to do for the day. That is, unless he was planning on going somewhere for work." oh no reason really. Just that I mite have to leave and I might not be back until the next mornin." yup, what I tell you. Gobber looked at me worriedly. "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing, it's just... Do you think you'll be alright by yourself for the night?" the worrying in Gobber's eyes grew which caused me to get irritated and a little confused. I sided " Gobber it's just one night, it's not like it's a whole week." I said. He still looked unsure, so I just said what I knew would make him feel better while also feeling bad. " Gobber i know the rules..." I counted them on my hand " 1. Don't go out at night, 2. Don't go near the forest at night 3. Make sure all the doors and windows are locked, 4. Don't let anyone in the house when you're not here and 5. Keep the nightlight in my room on all night, no matter what." Gobber didn't look anymore reassured than I would if someone told me I could fly and that I should jump off a cliff. So I went on to my last resort " Gobber I don't see why you're worried, it's not like I have any friends to get me to break any rules or do anything stupid. " That made Gobber flinch and a sad look come over him. Then a look of defeat and he caved in "Alright, but I'm trustin in you." Gobber pointed at me with his fake hand, which was a fork at the moment and gave me a stern look. I gave him a mock salute and stood to take my plate to the sink when Gobber grumbled something under his breath. I was gona ask him what he said, but one glance at the clock near the kitchen door told me I was gona be late for school if I didn't leave now. Quickly tossing my plate in the sink I ran for the door , grabbed my backpack said bye to Gobber and ran out.

The walk to school was a normal one, I guess you could say that's a good thing. I mean I only ran into one of my bullies and only got punched in the stomach once so I guess good all in all. Plus I made it to class in time for once on a Monday. That also meant that I got a seat at the back of class and it was near a window too. (_Is it just me or does it feel like it's gona be a good day_) I thought to myself as I sat down. And sure enough it was a good day. First I didn't get picked on for most of the day. Just at lunch but that was nothing compared to the usual stuff that happens. Second thing there was no homework assigned for any of my classes and third there was practice for all of the sports teams so when the end of school came there was no one waiting outside to a push me. It was by far the best day ever and it was about to get even better once I got home.

Although nothing happened on the way home I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me and that something bad was about to happen. So with a cold breeze blowing past me quite roughly I made a run for it all the way home. Once I made it to my front door, I stopped to catch my breath, but as I did so the feeling of someone watching me came back. It made me freeze in place. Whoever or whatever it was... (_Wait, what? What do you mean by what ever? It must just be one of the jackass jocks that have nothing better to do so they followed me to torture me. Yeah, that's it just one of the jackass jocks_) I angrily thought and with that I turned around, forgetting all about the fear I had. But what I saw was not what I was expecting. Standing there at the bottom of the steps to the front porch was a girl. She was looking down at her shoes and didn't look like she was about to say something anytime soon so I tried my hand and a at conversation. "Ah hi um c can I help you?" I managed to stutter out. She looked up and smiled. Which I guess would have looked cute if it wasn't for her eyes, they were a bright yellow and had pupils shaped like a cat's. Infacted her whole look, was off and out of place. It really looked like she was wearing a Halloween costume. She had on a light blue cloak that look to be made of... (_What was that, scales?_) I was pulled out of my thoughts by her shoving the basket in her hands in my face. (Wait, since when did she have a basket?) I looked at her and she kept smiling at me. Her smile made me nervous for some reason not in a good way though. More like you should fear this girl kinda way. After staying in the same positions for a good while she spoke. "Um I'm your new neighbor I just moved in this morning" she said. (_Funny, I didn't see any moving trucks today._) I thought to myself. " So, um my mom wanted me to give our new neighbors a "hello" treat" she said while showing me the basket again. (_So that's why she wants me to take it but... Gobber said never to take things from strangers_) I looked away from the basket and back at her to tell her that I couldn't take it but she was giving me the most persuasive puppy eyed look. Which was working even with her scary yellow eyes. (_Well Gobber isn't home and it's probably just cookies so..._) "okay" I said while taking the basket, the smell coming from it actually smell great. I looked back over to the girl to thank her, but she was gone. I just shrugged went and inside.

Once I made sure all of the doors and windows were locked I went to set the basket on the island in the kitchen. Curiosity got the better of me and I took a peek inside, lifting the red fabric that covered the contents inside I saw a letter placed inside along with more than a dozen red candies. I took the letter out it was addressed to an H. _( H? Weird ,the only one with an H. In their name is me but shouldn't it be addressed to Gobber after all he is the adult in the house and my da...no you can call him that_) I lost my train of thought and absent mindedly picked up one of the candy and ate it, the tasted was weird. And when I bit down on it the taste got worse. It tasted so

bad I started gagging, so I head straight for the sink but instead of spitting it out I ended up swallowing it. The thing made my throat burn as it went down to my stomach. (_ Shit, what the hell kind of candy is that!_) I screamed in my head. I would have screamed for real if it weren't for the vomit threaten to come up and out. After a good while of having my head in the sink my stomach seemed to calm down. I turned around to look at the horrid excuse for candy and with what strength I had left from trying to keep myself from puking my guts out. I took the basket and throw the candy in the sink and the basket in the trash.

"Ah note to self. DON'T take candy from strangers. Well looks like Gobber was right on that one." I said to myself while walking up to my room. My room wasn't anything special just one bed, a desk, a window and a bookshelf also most of the walls were covered in drawings that I did but other than that nothing strange. Unless you count the night light that was placed close to my bed. Now that is not the most common thing in a sixteen year old's room but to be fair that was not my idea to have. You see Gobber put it there and it's been there for as long as I can remember being in the care of Gobber. Yeah that's right he's not my dad and he hates others saying or thinking that he is. I mean he might not really hate it but he has issues about it trust me I know. I made the mistake of calling him "dad" once when I was younger and well let me just say that ended with him giving me a long speech about him being my dad's brother and that something happened so I was given to him to take care of until things were taken care of. He never said anything more about it and any time I ask he just finds a way to change the subject. I won't lie there was a time that I thought that maybe my real family just gave me up but Gobber would always say otherwise and tell me that I'll see them one day but I don't know. Anyway back to the night light. I really don't need it, but it's a rule and a very important one , at least to Gobber. And I always listen to him about almost everything cause for the most part he can be right. Like for example the thing about not accepting stuff from strangers. (_Yeah, should have listened to him about that, oh man now I'm gonna be sick all night. My head hurts._) I sat on my bed and held my head in my hands, the room was starting to spin. (_ wait can candy even make you feel this bad?_) I thought to myself while falling back on my bed and curling up in a ball."Ah, sleep, maybe sleeping will make the pain go away, unless it's food poisoning, then I should call someone, right?" I started to get up from bed but my head hurts too much I just fell back. The only thing I was able to do was turn off all the lights in my room even the night light, oh Gobber was going to kill me.

Narrator's POV:

Through the doors that go unseen to those of us that don't belong to the world they hide. We find a world that once had a resemblance to ours, but where we went on with time and changed our world with science and technology. This one stayed still in time, a time where nature flourished and humans didn't take more than they were given by nature. This world also holds something that ours doesn't, it has magic. Both good and bad. But like our world where good and evil are both at a constant war, so is this world.

At the point where this world is divided into two separate halfs, one light the other darkness a

portal is opened. Out of this portal comes out a small and familiar girl. The girl instead of walking into the side with the light, walks deeper into the side with darkness. She walks with no fear of her surroundings. Walking on a path that was long forgotten she makes her way to a cave. The mouth of the cave was the size of a small house, but was hidden behind four large trees and a dozen or so bushes. Going through the bushes and inside the cave she is washed over with the fear she had left behind when she was sent on her mission. She began to quiver in fear as she got closer to the center of the cave because the other inhabitants of the cave were now making themselves known. Shadows that had no owner were moving freely all around her. All of them were sending the small girl death glares as she passed them. Causing her to tense up and make her cloak of scales to brisel. But as she finally reached the center of the cave where there were two thrones, the shadows pulled back on their harassment of the girl.

Stepping in front of the thrones, with her head down, she waited for them to acknowledge her existence. The two pairs of eyes staring down at her, one red the other yellow, took pleasure at seeing the young one shaking in fear before addressing her. Finally the woman spoke to her young daughter. "Well Stormfly, did you accomplish your task or did you fail as well, just like your other siblings?" the woman said the last part with a bitter tone. " No, my Queen I did just as you instructed me to do." Stormfly responded with a low voice. " And?" the man now asked, his voice had a hint of anger. Stormfly swallowed and continued " I succeed. The boy was alone and had accepted the candy." the queen's eyes had widened at the last part of what Stormfly had said. She looked to her king/husband, who was grinning like a mad man. " Well Pitch it seems that you were correct, the boy was to be alone." she said as she waved away Stormfly, dismissing her, see as her presence was no longer needed. Without looking at his queen/wife " Of course I was right, since when have I ever been wrong Red?" Pitch answered. Red Death simply rolled her eyes. She had lost count up to now, of how many times her husband had had his knowledge of something wrong only to lead to his plans to be foiled. " so what now ? Do we just wait or..." Red was cut off " No, well yes and no. The poison in those candies should start to have an effect on the boy by now. Once that happens, all it will take is for him to sleep and hahaha the boy should be having his first nightmare, then hahahahahaha we will know his location and..." Pitch was cut off this time " that's where I take over right?" Red said with pride and smugness in her voice. Pitch lost his grin and clenched his fists. Red noticed this " oh calm down. It's not like you have any other choice."

Pitch hated to admit it, but she was right, he really didn't have a choice. Because of the curse that was placed on him, he couldn't get his nightmares anywhere near the brat as long as he was in that other world. But that's why Red Death was helping him with his plan. She was the only one out of the two of them that had the means to get to the boy because her dragons or children as she called them from time to time where not under any curse. He knew this, yes of course he did after all he was the one that came up with the plan. It was just that Red being the bitch that she is, just liked to get under his skin about it almost every chance she got. But it wouldn't matter for long because once this boy, the last child was dealt with he would be freed and have full rain of this world and the other. Just the thought of all the delightful screams of fear and pain was enough to get his spirits up once again. Red Death was watching the change in mood that Pitch had been going through and couldn't help start to smile along side him. Pitch turned to face Red "Sweet, prepare one of the children and sent them to the same location as the last" Red smiled even wider and called for one of her children.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH (HTTYD) OR (ROTG) , ONLY THING I HAVE A SAY IN IS THE PLOT

A/N: Hi everyone! First I'll like to say THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN GIVING MY FANFICS A TRY! Secound I'll be updateing every weekend , Saturday or Sunday. I'm updateing today becuase I finally edit this one the best I could , I read over it like ten times and I think I fixed eveything. :) So me have nothing elss to say so let the story continue. Hope you enjoy and R/R please!

Hiccup's POV:

The pain was unbearable. It felt like my whole body was heating up and my head was going to explode any minute now. "AHAAAAA!"screamed out in pain. A part of me was glad that Gobber wasn't home to say"I told you so"and another part of me wished he was here. The room was completely dark, but even with the curtains drawn in at the window the street lights outside still managed to get in. Some of the light hit my eyes and I clenched them shut. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I know that I wished I hadn't.

I was running threw the forest for my life. I don't know what it is but something is chasing me. Even if I can't see it, the air it gives off is enough to make me fear it. It's gaining speed and it's practically on top of me, but I make a quick turn and I managed to lose it. Looking straight ahead, I see a clearing, it's my only hope. For some reason I know that if I make it to the clearing where there's light the thing that is chasing me won't be able to get me. I start to pick up speed, but just like that I am beginning to get slower. And slower until my feet stop moving. infact I lose control of my whole body, I look down to see what's wrong. Then I see a black fog that's made from sand twisting its way up my body, I try to get it off but I still can't move. But the black sand fog feels my resistance and it tightens its grip until I feel like it's going to break me. I look up so that I don't have to see myself be squished to pieces, I look to the area that the light was coming from. But the light is gone and in its place is a dark abyss with two glowing yellow eyes looking back at me. The eyes look pained for a second, but then a look of hunger and anger come over them. The eyes come closer and I can barely make out, it's outline in the darkness. What I see scares me to no end, it's the outline of a dragon. It walked closer until it feels like it's only a few feet away. Then the air around me feels like it's being sucked up and then a flame is sparked. First, it's small, then I feel the flames.

"AHAAAAAAAA!" I jump out of bed and end up getting coated in my blanket and falling on my face. "AHRRRR, man, why!?" I scream on the floor. Then I hear a door being flung open and foots steps, then my door being kicked open and Gobber standing in my room with a bat. "HICCUP! WHAT'S..." he looked down at the floor. "Hiccup? May I ask why your kissing the ground?" Gobber ask me , more with a look of annoyance than concern. "Oh, you know no real reason, I was just wondering if the floor was a good kisser is all." i was trying to play it cool, while trying to hide a blush of embarrassment. Gobber rolled his eyes "And what was it that made you start your antics this early in the morning?" I sat up and shrugged. A shake of the head along with another eye roll and he walked out of my room. "WELL SEEING AS YOU WOKE ME UP ERLY, YOU CAN MAKE BREAKFAST!"Gobber yelled from his room. I sighed and got up from the floor.

A shower, change of clothes and a few burned eggs later and I was in my room waiting for it to be 7 for school to start. A knock at my door " Hiccup, I'll be leaving now, be good and have a nice day at school." I waved goodbye to him and he gave me a head nod. Once I heard the front door close and be locked, I fell back on my bed and curled up in a ball. I still had about 30 minutes left before school started. So I decided to take a nap before leaving, but when my eyes closed I saw yellow eyes. Once again, I jumped out of bed, but this time I didn't fall. I ran out of my room and down stairs to the phone. I was gone call Gobber but then I got a full grasp on what I was doing, so I stopped dialing his number. (What am I doing. It was just my imagination, yeah, my imagination playing a trick on me... Come-on, why am I gone call him for? A dream just because I had a bad dream? He already thinks I can take care of myself. If I call him for something so small like this, he'll never let me live it down.) so with that I put the phone down and walked back up to my room. ( It was just a dream, just a dream, a dream... But aren't dreams supposed to be nice and happy, not bad and scary?) I thought about it for awhile then I got an idea.

Sitting at my desk with my laptop for about ten minutes "AHA! I knew it!" I was looking up the definition of a dream and then a few searches later and I got the word 'nightmare' which is the opposite of a dream. "So I had a nightmare?" when I said the word, a chill when up my spine. ( Well, that's a first.) I had never had a nightmare before in my whole life and now that I had I never wanted to have another one ever again. It was the first and most terrifying thing that has ever happened to me. I was still shaking and all I wanted to do was get under my blankets and stay home. But I looked at the clock and knew that I just couldn't skip school. Not only would that be bad for my grades, but Gobber would find out and a whole lot of problems would come up with that. So with a sigh I got up and left for school.

The minute I stepped foot on campus I knew that it was gone be a bad day. First, as I when walking up the steps of the front to the entrance, I was tripped and fell on my face and split my lip. Having to go to the nurse's office for my bloody lip, made me late for class so I got the last open seat. Which was in the front row where two of my bullies were sitting. Throughout the class whenever the teacher wasn't looking, I was picked on. By the end of class I ended up with a torn up notebook and a bump on the back of my head. The rest of my class weren't so great either. Most of my teachers either decided to assign and projected that would take a week or so to complete but was due in two. The rest had a pop quiz ready. Between my insane teachers and ruthless bullies, I was lucky enough to make it to lunch. At my locker, I was just getting ready to lock it when I felt a hand grip me by the back of my shirt and pull me backwards. I looked around to see that I was surrounded and out numbered. They said nothing, just laughed. One opened my locker, while the one that had me by the neck pushed me inside. I tried to get out, but my lack of body strength didn't help.

The rest of the day I was stuck inside of my locker. It wasn't until I managed to get the attention of the school janitor, that I got out. After being yelled at by the janitor for wasting his time and making his job even harder, I walked home. (This by far has to be the worst day of my life!) I angrily thought. I looked up to see that it was practically night already and Gobber was going to kill me when I got home.

"HICCUP! WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN!" Gobber was half way out the door when I had made it home and was now yelling at me from the doorway. This was the first time he had yelled at me when he was angry, so it made me scared. I just stood there, a few feet away from the door "WHAT ARE YOU WAITIN FOR!? GET IN HERE!" he stepped out of the doorway and I ran inside. Once the door was locked silence flooded the room. I was slowly making my way to the stairs, hoping that I could make it up before Gobber turned around to look at me. He was still facing the door when he broke the silence"HICCUP DON'T YOU DARE GO ANY FURTHER!"I stopped mid step and turned to look at Gobber. He sighed and turned around "Explain,"I took a deep breath and told him what had happened. Even though I hated telling him about it, I knew there was no use in hiding it.

Gobber had moved our conversation to the living room. Where we were sitting across from each other, me on the love seat and him in the recliner. Once I finished my tail of unfortunate events, Gobber just stayed quiet. I waited for him to say something, anything really, but I was getting antsy. Finally, he spoke "Ha, very well then, I'll let this go, BUT only once, the next time you will be grounded, is that understood?" he said in a stern voice, which was a lot better than yelling. I nodded"yes sir". He sat back in the chair and pulled out the T.V remote"your excused" he said before turning the television on. I nodded and quietly made my way up to my room.

Once inside my room, I threw myself onto my bed"AAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed into my pillow. I stayed like that for a while, just breathing roughly into my pillow. While silent tears ran down my eyes. It had been a long day and I was already tired to the point that my whole body felt like a heavy log of cement. So with one last silent scream, I fell asleep. Though even in a deep sleep, I could still feel that someone unseen was somehow spying on me.

Naraters POV:

Shadows danced around on the walls and floor, watching, hearing and feeding. Hearing the small whimpers of fear from the dragon like children and feeding off them. Even though they were bound to the inside of a cave for more that a thousand years, they did not starve or become bored. No, there were was enough fear in the cave thanks to the other younger inhabitants and due to their Nightmare king's many plans to free them having gone all horribly wrong, the nightmares were never bored. And this day was no different, at least as far as they could tell. For most, if not all did not entirely care what happened to them as long as they could feed and have a source of entertainment. But one was not so simple minded, this one was in the shape of a horse and was in fact their king's favorite. Which is why the black sand horse was by the nightmare king's side at the moment.

"HAHHAHAHHHAHAH! IT WORKED! IT REALLY WORKED!"Pitch was practically spinning in circles he was so happy. He turned away from the glowing sphere in front of him to hug the horse that was next to him. A door at the other end of the small room was heard opening. Then the sharp taping of heals on the ground and the smooth as velvet voice of Red Death "So this is where you had ran off to" she said while walking towards her husband and then around him, to look at the glowing sphere. Pitch glared at her "Yes and may I ask why you are here and who let you in?" he asked already starting to get annoyed. She simply smiled to herself and shrugged. Which send a wave of fury surging through Pitch but he kept his face blank of anything other than annoyance. He walked closer to the sphere " The plan is moving along quite well." he said with pride. Red shrugged again and turned to look at him " For now, " she said flatly. Pitch's eyebrow twitched "Yes and it'll continue like this as long as YOUR children don't screw anything up" Pitch replied. Red just smiled and nodded "So the boy, if all goes well should be of no issue any longer, in less than two days." she informed. Pitch was satisfied and nodded as well.

The two stayed looking at the glowing glass sphere. They weren't so much looking at the sphere itself but at the image inside of it. The sphere was made of magic and was able to let whoever had it seen whatever it was that they wanted. Which in this case the sphere had the image of a young boy no older than than sixteen. He was asleep in a room that was only lit by a small device that was imbedded into the wall near the boy's bed. The boy seemed to be sleeping peacefully, which was making Pitch sick. But even so Pitch still managed to get a look of joy. A joy that only came at the sight of fear or death. "Soon Prince Haddock the third, you will be no more" Pitch whispered


End file.
